1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a card connector, and more particularly to a stacked card connector defining two spaces for receiving two cards while at the same time reducing a height thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
A stacked card connector including a first card connector such as a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card connector and a second card connector such as an SD (Secure Digital Memory) card connector is widely used nowadays. The SD card connector usually comprises a push-push ejector for guiding/ejecting an SD card. However, a user inserts the SIM card in the SIM card connector and withdraws the SIM card out of the SIM card connector without an ejector. Because the SIM card connector is small in size and the SIM card is thin, it is rather inconvenient in withdrawing the SIM card by fingers.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0305567 published on Dec. 10, 2009 and having the same assignee as the present patent application discloses a SIM card connector which has an ejector for ejecting an inserted SIM card. The SIM card connector includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing, and an ejector assembled on the insulative housing. The insulative housing comprises a base portion defining a plurality of passageways for receiving the contacts, a pair of lateral walls extending upwardly from two edges of the base portion, and a rear wall extending upwardly from a rear edge of the base portion which is opposite to a front edge which guides an insertion of a card. The rear wall forms a protrusion on an upper surface thereof. The ejector comprises an operating lever extending along a card insertion direction and an ejecting lever extending along a transverse direction relative to the card insertion direction. The ejecting lever defines an aperture in a middle part thereof, and the ejecting lever is assembled on the insulative housing by securing the protrusion to the aperture. The ejecting lever pivotally rotates around the protrusion when the operating lever is operated. The ejecting lever then confronts the inserted card and ejects the card out of the card receiving space. The ejector is assembled on the upper surface of the insulative housing, which increases a height of the SIM card connector. When such a SIM card connector of U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20090305567 is stacked on a SD card connector, the height of the stacked card connector is inevitably high.
Hence, a stacked card connector having a low height is desired to overcome the aforementioned disadvantage of the prior art.